Hilderon
' Hilderons' are a very snobbish race they were brought from mojojo-L's fanfiction, The Blood of the Third Wife. They are a light skinned race with varying hair and eye color. They pride themselves as being the best of the best. Hilderons tend to think that they are better than everyone else, except for the High Elves, anime teenagers, Tamagotchis, Sentinelese, Somali pirates, Islamic terrorists, China, Pakistan and North Korea, and they even had a war on India during World War III, and they intentionally instigated World War III by allying with the Sentinelese due to their long isolation, conquest of South India and their execution of a traveling OFW in Tethos, Marilyn Garcia, for saying that Hilderons need to love other people as told by a tour guide, after hearing that Hilderons are prideful and against others. They can be racist and look done on others just for not being Hilderons. Their style is a Rococo style mixed with the Itailian Renaissance. They value their beauty and their riches. The Hilderon Kingdom "donated" a large sum of money to the Aureus Empire and its allies (the United States, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union, India, etc.) to keep their territory of Cayseylia. Upper class women can get education but are more valued to be a homemaker while men are the ones with more say and education. There is a great division between the upper class, the middle class and the lower classes. They also do not allow same sex marriage. After World War III, they were joineed occupied by the Aureus Empire, and their allies India and the United States, they are now part of the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, and they no longer pride themselves as being the best of the best, due to their humiliation with the Aureuses, Indians and Americans. Since their utter defeat in the Indian-American Invasion of Hilderonia, the tend to think that hey are better off to be with everyone else rather than to be better than everyone else, and they were no longer racists and can no longer ook done on others just for not being Hilderons. They still value their beauty and their riches, and now, they can help the poor, and in case of a natural disaster, they were now being aided by Australia and Singapore. The Hilderonian Kingdom now allowed the independence of Cayseylia. Women of all classes can now get education, and has the same say and education as the men, while both genders are also more valued to be homemakers, and with the feudal system abolished, the upper class, the middle class and the lower class is now united under a socialist policy, which the member states of the International Order of Socialist States wanted, and now their country is now an official member of the International Order of Socialist States. Also, they allowed same sex marriage as well. Also, they had a post-war economic miracle for them to have enough money to repair the capital city of Hilderonia, Bannois, after a kinetic rod attack that has been done by the International Space Station, and also, to produce electronics, appliances, industralization, and electricity, especially American and Indian corporate brands as well. Nowadays, as a result of the aftermath of World War III, they are now friendly to humans, dylanuses and other sapient species, especially in Tethos, except for vampires due to having bloody conflicts with them, starting in 2030, along with their fellow old allied species, anime teenagers, Tamagotchis and Cogs. Category:Fantasy Species Category:Fanmade Species Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Sapient Species Category:Fictional Species Category:Hostile Species Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members